Lonelysilhouette
lonely "You think you're above consequences." silhouette description Name Breakdown Lonely - a word to describe one who has little to no company Silhouette - A shadowed shape against a bright background making it more distinctive. Appearance Lonely is a moderately fluffy tom. His pelt is quite simple, black over all, with white mitts, underbelly, underside of tail and part of his face. He has multi-coloured eyes, green on the left and blue on the right. (heterochromia) Currently he has no scars. Personality Introverted, socially awkward and a little hyper at times, Lonely can be unreliable at first glance, but is a pretty good friend once you get to know him. He gets worried, stressed or anxious by little things, and he gets scared easily. His aura is quite gloomy and overshadowed. He is suicidal, and enjoys self harm. Traits Positive Neutral Negative (gap) preference Likes and Dislikes (TBA) Candyeye Physical - Lonely hasn't got a preference on pelts. He would like it to be different to his own though. Mental - Lonely honestly wants someone he can relate to, and understand. (gap) history Delinquient! Lonely was born into a small group of cats in the city. They were a violent and aggresive clan that hunted by night and slept by day. Fortunatly, Lonely was spared the pain and terror when he opened his eyes at 2 weeks old. They declared him 'holy' because he had multi-coloured eyes adn named him, "Chrome". They believed that he had clairvoyance or mind reading powers and instead of being with his family in the Delinquients place, he was brought to the Moraliters, the judges of the clan. The judges decided to 'play' with Chrome, as being a judge was rather dull. By the time he was 2 moons old, they declared him useless, but fun to toy with. He was put back into the Delinquients. He was happier there, since his half sibling was there with him. Echo and Chrome were best friends back then. Joining the moon clan... Echo and Chrome escaped the group, as fugitives. They had killed both their mothers, and their father had watched the entire thing. They fled outisde of the twoleg place and found a group called Crescentclan. Echo and Chrome stayed, their names changed to "Echopaw" and "Lonelypaw". The word chrome wasn't in the other clan's vocabulary. Echo lasted a moon in the clan, before deciding to flee. She had apparently had enough of this order. She plotted her escape alone, since Lonelypaw had started to somewhat fit in. Screamed a little bit too late. Lonely lead Echo to the thunderpath. He was escorting her out of the clan territory, before Echo left for good. Lonely watched her step onto the thunderpath. His eyes were glued onto her face, searching for emotion. Another step. 5 steps. Wait... She stopped? Wait... theres blood everywhere now...Ha...Ha..ha...Wait... why am I laughing? CC Lonely was in a way hilarious to talk to. His friends were all nice and everything...But Lavender filled the hole in his heart that Echo had left. But then, Lavender died too. In the same way. And she had killed her little sister. Lonely in the end. And then he left. He apologised to everyone after the burial of his mate and was found dead under a high ledge. (gap) relations OC | Who they are to lonely | Trust% | Status | Opinion Scaredfrost - Close Friend - 90% - Alive "She's really cool. I saw her as a mentor, and I still do." Quail - Best Friend - 95% - Unknown "I really hope I can see my best friend again...I miss him." Lavenderpaw - Mate - 95% - Dead "I promised not to break her heart. I didn't. The monster did instead. I wish I could have talked to her one more time..." Poisepaw - Friend - 75% - Dead "I can only say...She was a very good observer." Cobrafang - Ex-mentor - 65% - Alive "It's as if when your friends get promoted, you get left behind. Its kinda sad... First Lavender, then Cobrafang. You taught me some pretty interesting battle moves, but I think I've learnt to dodge all of them. You would be proud, but...I don't think you care anymore... You probably don't even remember I exist." Applepie - Acquaintance - 50% - Alive "You seem like a sweet cat. But I don't know if I should get close to you, because smiles are the best at hiding hostility." Poppypaw - Friend - 70% - Unknown "You taught me many things. I wish I could have learnt the whole performance, but unfortunatly',' you left..." Dustkit - Friend - 75% - Alive "You really are an idiot if you believe in such fantasies. But since you're a kit, I guess I better not offend or insult you infront of your parents... After all, Topaz and Omenlight are kinda scary. Especially that sassy one. But let me tell you something. One day, you'll be confronted by a monster. Will you let it hurt you? Or will you fight back? The obvious answer is to protect your self. So deal with it.' But to be honest, it's kinda cute that you care about me."'' Blizzardmoon - Friend - 70% - ALive "I AM NOT CUTE." Bayleaf - Friend - 70% - Alive "I AM NOT ADORABLE!!" Inkkit - Friend - 60% - ALive "You'd make good rivals with Dustkit, but you two seem to get along. Oh well." Echo - Enemy/half sibiling - 30% - Dead "She.. wasn't the nicest person. But she was a good friend, once. I hope I don't end up like her. I really don't think ending your own life by stepping onto a thunderpath is the right thing to do." (gap) extra ''Medical conditions'' Allergy to grass (mild) ''Hopes and Dreams'' no more ''Objects of importance''''' N/A Category:Feline Category:Original Character